


【DH】943号客人这边请

by ninaomg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaomg/pseuds/ninaomg
Summary: 哈利发现自己有M倾向，在高级会所预约了一名调教师，这个调教师好像看他不是很爽。





	【DH】943号客人这边请

“943号客人请这边请。”

平板无波的女声传来，打断了哈利的沉思，他下意识检查了一下自己脸上的混淆咒是否完好。当傲罗五年之久，他的混淆咒轻易难以被破解，但他仍是不免有些慌张，毕竟如果被任何人发现他，巫师之光哈利·波特，光顾这样一所专注满足巫师特殊性癖的高级会所，大概第二天《预言家日报》就要卖到脱销，而他大概只有暂时出国才能逃离开猫头鹰的轰炸。

身着镂空紫色巫师袍的女招待对于这个给自己施加了混淆咒的男人并未表示异议，她身材曼妙，透过那些镂空的设计，可以隐约看出她里面穿着一条修身吊带裙。事实上据说这间会所里的所有工作人员都签署了具有魔法效应的保密协定，即便是客人以真面目示人，他们也不会表示任何惊讶，不会向外界透露半分。但哈利不敢冒这个风险，他紧张兮兮地跟在女招待身后，穿过一条又一条长廊，最终在一扇雕花木门前停留下来。

“943号客人，里边请，我就送您到这里了。”女招待恭敬地说道。

哈利仓促地道谢，深呼吸一口，在巫师袍上擦了擦手心的汗水，推门走了进去。

进入房间后才发现这里的空间比想象中的要小很多，一面屏风将房间从中间隔断，挡住了哈利的视线，而屏风的这头是一张办公桌，和哈利办公室的那张有些类似，总而言之就是没什么特别之处，还有一张扶手椅摆放在办公桌后，桌上有一罐墨水，墨水瓶上斜插着一支羽毛笔，桌面上还平铺着一张羊皮纸。说实话，此情此景和哈利想象中的完全不一样。他来之前悄悄地查过一些相关的知识，看到的都是一些不堪入目的东西，或是极度露骨，或是血腥暴力，差点让他打了退堂鼓。但这里很不一样，没有他想象中的牢笼、刑具、皮鞭，这里整洁得连傲罗刑讯室都不如。

“真没想到，伟大的哈利·波特先生，会出现在这样一个地方。”屏风后响起了一个经过处理的男声，尽管那声音经过了处理变得几乎没有波动，但那讽刺的意味依然难以忽视地传达了出来。

哈利去掉了自己身上的混淆咒：“我以为你不该知道我是谁。”

“您的预约的确是匿名的，但是您应该清楚，客人的信息对于我这个级别的调教师而言是公开的，客人有权利选择我们，我们也有权利选择客人。”那声音淡漠地解释道，“请坐。”他这样说。

哈利看了眼眼前唯一一张椅子，迟疑地走了过去坐下。他下意识检查了一下桌面，发现桌上的羊皮纸是一份协议。

“仔细阅读它，波特先生。如果您稍后确定要继续下去的话，您将需要签署这份具有魔法效应的协议，这为我们双方都好。”声音提醒道。

哈利拿起羊皮纸阅读了一遍，发现里面无非是一些服务进行过程中的要求，比如调教师会保证客人人身安全，客人也要遵循调教师的要求，不得提出异议，且双方都要为此次服务完全保密，不得向外界透露各自信息。

“只有这些？”哈利有些惊讶。

“看来您确实做过一些功课。”声音似乎笑了一声，又像是在冷哼。

哈利尴尬地挠了挠头，“是的，我看到似乎很多协议都有把古灵阁支配权交给主人之类的。”他似乎羞于说出“主人”这样的话，语言吞吞吐吐的，脸也红了一大片。

“在长期主奴关系才需要签订交付全部身家的协定，这需要主奴之间全身心的信任。客人来到我们会所里，追求的只是一段短暂的关系，客人来这里是为了享受服务，并不真的希望建立什么联系，因此那些并没有必要。”声音慢条斯理地解释着。

“噢。”哈利点点头，将羊皮纸放桌面上，“你说你们这个级别的调教师能看到客人的信息是为了做选择，那么你出现在了这里，是你因为已经做出了选择吗？”

那个声音沉默了很长一段时间，没有直接回答哈利的问题，只是声音中的讽刺意味更加浓厚了，“不知道您是从哪里知道的我？我听说救世主大人点名要找65号调教师。”

“我看了会所的榜单。”哈利平静地回答道。

“而我并非第一名。”声音指出。

“我……我只是想着第一名也许很难预约上。”哈利迟疑着。

那声音冷笑了一声，即使是声音处理也掩盖不了其中的嘲讽，“又有谁能拒绝得了救世主的申请呢？我敢保证约……32号即便是预约满了也会推迟一切预约来盛情接待您的。”

“那么你接受了我的预约申请了吗？”哈利追问道。

那个声音仍然没有正面回答，只是问道：“波特先生提到这次是您第一次尝试，那么此前有过类似的经历吗？”

“没有。”哈利将双手交叠放在桌面上，手指不自在地运动着。

“您是如何发现自己的受虐倾向的？”那声音恢复了没有情绪的平静。

哈利皱了皱眉，恼怒道：“什么？这是在干什么？你难道是什么心理治疗师吗？这是我的隐私！”

“这只是很正常的流程，波特先生。我们需要对第一次来的客人进行一定程度的了解，了解客人的接受程度，爱好，方便之后的服务。”那声音听上去竟有些不耐烦。

“好吧好吧。”哈利挫败地捏紧了拳头，“众人皆知我是一个傲罗，而傲罗的工作是十分危险的，在起先几年里，受伤时常有的事情……”

“所以你在受伤的过程中得到了快感？”那声音打断道，“我就知道，这就是你每次都像想要自杀似的永远冲到最前头的原因，你在寻求快感。”

“不！”哈利否认道，“不，我冲在最前头不是为了寻求快感，我这么做只是因为这是我的职责。”他叹了口气，“只是最近工作安全了很多，我总觉得哪里不对劲。”

“危险能带给你刺激，平淡让你感到厌烦。”声音总结道。

“或许吧。”哈利不置可否，“但我的生活从来没有平淡过，看看《预言家日报》就知道了。”

“可那并不是你想要的刺激。”

“是的。”哈利低下头，看着自己交叠的双手，“那不是。”

“波特先生，您的性生活规律吗？”声音忽然转变了话题。

“什么？”哈利愣了愣，脸颊立刻红了一片，“这也需要了解到吗？”

声音沉默着，意思却很明显。

“好吧好吧，自从我和金妮分手之后我一直靠右手解决，十分规律。”哈利捂着脸妥协地坦白。

“这就是你在表格上填写‘接受性行为’的原因吗？”声音尖锐地指出。

“呃……”哈利哽了一下，一时不知道该如何回答。

“一般初次尝试的顾客几乎不会填写这个选项，因为他们心怀着警惕与畏惧。”声音陈述着，听不出任何情绪，“我假定这是救世主大人的大无畏格兰芬多精神？”

“你似乎对格兰芬多有很深的偏见。”哈利撅撅嘴，叹了口气，坦白道：“我只是填写了可以接受，这有什么奇怪的吗？这项活动不都是以这个告终的吗？”

“我明白了，救世主对于调教师也有很深的偏见对吗？在您的心目中，我们与卖身者无异对吗？”那声音就像是结了冰一般，哈利刚想反驳，那声音就继续道：“必须依靠性行为才能满足客人的调教师，是最末流的。优秀的调教师，只需要语言就能让客人释放出来。”

哈利忍不住笑了出来。

“您不相信？”哈利能够想象声音的主人是如何挑起他的眉毛，对一个胆敢质疑他专业性的人释放他的不满。

“我只是觉得这不太现实。”哈利摇摇头，“没有质疑你的意思，我只是觉得……整个事情都不太现实。”

“您真的是一位巫师吗，波特先生？”声音讽刺道，“您评价事物会用现实与否作为依据对吗？”

“即使是巫师，也有现实与否之分的。”哈利坚持道。

声音沉默了片刻，再开口时虽然仍是那犹如魔法史老师宾斯教授一般乏味，但哈利总觉得那声音有哪里变了。

“语言调教需要双方极度的信任，即使这种信任是很短暂的，全然交易性质的。”声音停顿了片刻，压低了嗓音，不紧不慢地说：“你相信我吗，波特？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，吞咽了一下，“我想……是的。”

“很好。”声音放缓了一些，“当我进行语言调教时，我需要你认真听我说的每一句话。”

声音的主人用魔杖或是什么棍子之类的东西有节奏地敲击着桌面，哈利注意到房间的灯光随着敲击声而变暗了一些。

“傲罗先生的注意力好像在别处。”声音变得很轻柔，几乎像是耳语一般，却又清晰可闻，“你永远学不会认真听讲对吗，波特？你能计算得清你在这上面扣了多少学院分吗？”

哈利睁大了眼睛：“你怎么知道我没有专心？”哈利探头打量了一下那面格挡的屏风，那屏风将对面遮得严严实实的，但那并不意味着另一头也如此，“你看得到我？而我却看不到你，这不公平！”

“这从来就不是一个公平的游戏，波特。”那声音仍旧慢条斯理地诉说着，哈利无比希望那模糊了他本身音质的魔咒能够消失，声音主人的本音一定更加丝滑，更加诱人，“我可以看见你是为了根据你的反应来采取下一步的行动，而你不能看见我，是为了保护我自己。”那声音轻轻笑了，似乎那笑声是从胸膛里震颤出来的，“谁知道你会不会过于激动，扑到我的脚下，乞求我的爱怜呢？”

“我不会。”哈利靠在椅背上，双手扶住了两边的扶手。

“你会的。”那声音轻柔得就像在讲述一个睡前故事一般，将一切娓娓道来，但哈利却能感觉到那声音带给他无形的压力，“我会让你，跪倒在我的面前。你的双腿分开保持着一只脚掌宽的距离，我会将脚，伸进你的双腿间确认你的距离是否符合我的要求。我不会允许你抬头看我，因为那将是对于你的奖励，你不能得到因为你没能做到我要求你的事情……”

那声音似乎有魔力一般，或者那真的蕴含着哈利无法辨识的魔法，哈利的呼吸因为那声音的描述而粗重了，他想象着自己笔直的跪在地上，跪在声音的主人面前，低垂着头，看到声音的主人用自己的脚掌丈量着他的动作是否符合规范，他不能抬头，他只看到一双穿着笔挺西裤的腿，脚上是一双漆黑发亮的男士皮鞋。

“告诉我……你有哪里做得不对？”那声音诱惑道。

“我……”哈利吞了吞唾沫，迟疑地回答道：“我没有专心听你的话。”

“不认真的孩子，需要接受惩罚。”那声音越发柔和，他又有规律的敲击着他的魔杖，“咚……咚……咚……”他缓慢地敲击了三下，每一下都像敲了哈利的心脏上，“你一定被关过禁闭对吗，波特？像你这样不乖的孩子。”

“是的。”哈利小声回答道，他的手攒紧了两边的扶手。

“不乖的孩子需要得到惩罚。”那声音变得有些严酷了起来，语气竟然让哈利不由得想起了过世已久永远和他不对盘的魔药教授，这个男人真的得到了斯内普的真传，哈利模模糊糊地想着。“我会让你保持刚刚教你的动作，你的双手将要背在身后，在你的尾椎处交叠。我会蒙上你的眼睛，用一条柔软细腻但却透不进一丝光线的黑布将你的眼睛蒙住，你将陷入彻底的黑暗。”房间里的光线随着声音而渐渐消失，房间如同声音所描述的那样，陷入了彻底的黑暗。

哈利以为自己会因此而感到紧张，然而他的身体确实非常紧绷，却并不是因为担心或者是什么别的原因，他只觉得兴奋，只觉得浑身的血液都随着声音而在血管中沸腾，然而他却听话的纹丝不动，即使他并未真正跪在男人脚下，但他却感觉男人正在居高临下地俯视着他的头顶，带着轻慢、嘲讽、高傲自大的笑容。

“我会将你的上衣脱去，我会用切割咒将你那可笑的麻瓜衬衫，割成一条一条的碎布。你会因为咒语逼近而战栗，即使你是一个身经百战的傲罗，你也无法避免地因此而汗毛直立。”哈利感觉仿佛真的有切割咒划破着自己的格子衬衫，他甚至恍惚中听见了布料破裂的声音，一滴冷汗顺着他的后颈滑落到他的后背，他能清晰地感觉到那滴汗水顺着他的脊柱划过的痕迹。

“我让你解开你自己的裤子，却不准你全部脱下，你感受到了你的欲望了吗，波特？”声音故意问道。

“是的。”哈利只能如此简短的回答，因为他已经感觉到了，感觉到他下身的紧绷感。为什么他今天要穿这样一条修身的牛仔裤，此时他的裤子并未真正地解开，他的欲望被裤子勒得难受，“我可以解开我的裤子吗？我有些难受。”他忍不住问道。

“不。”声音冷酷地回绝了，“你没有经过我的允许多嘴了，波特。”声音严厉地指责道，“不听话的孩子，要接受惩罚。”

哈利倒吸了一口气，抿起嘴。

“危险能带给你刺激。”此刻那声音中就蕴藏着危险的气息，那低沉而平直的声线中，掩藏着汹涌的暗潮，“你需要一点疼痛。”

“在你提前做好的功课中，你知道我最擅长什么吗，波特？”那声音太轻了，就像是贴近在哈利的耳边低喃。哈利紧闭着嘴，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“是鞭子。”那声音揭晓了答案，哈利感到自己腿间的热度又升高了。“你曾经被鞭子抽打过吗？那细长的绳条划破空气，击打在你的肌肤之上，你曾经感受过吗？”

哈利在很多年以前感受过，在马尔福庄园，贝拉特里克斯挥舞着黑色的皮鞭抽打他们取乐，皮革编织而成的鞭子抽在他的身上，留下斑驳的血痕。当时他只觉得厌恶和愤恨，此时他却只感觉到期待。

“我会用一种特质的皮鞭，很短，就像马鞭一样，顶头有着细小的分叉，当它击打在你的身上时，会留下两种印记，粗绳留下红痕，分叉则留下如乱麻一般的细丝。我很有分寸，绝不会让你流下一滴血，你只会感觉那些印痕火辣辣的，又热又胀……”

“我用马鞭的顶端顺着你的脊柱向下滑动，在你的后背游移，你会紧张，会警惕，我不会告诉你我将什么时候下鞭。”

哈利觉得自己好像分裂成了两个人，一个仍然坐在远处，在黑暗的房间里聆听着一个经过严格加密处理的声音诉说着。一个虔诚地跪在地上，赤裸着上身，裤子半敞开着，卑微地跪在那声音的主人面前，低垂着头，等待着时刻可能降临的鞭打。这两个他是如此的不同，但却又如此的相同，而他们最大的共同之处在于，他们的下身已经完全勃起，只是因为被牛仔裤所束缚着，勒得生疼。

“疼痛是你最需要的。”那声音就像麻瓜神话中的塞壬的歌声一般引诱着他，“你有一个不错的臀部，波特。圆润紧绷，长期锻炼让它十分挺翘。”

哈利忍不住在座位上挪动了一下身体。

“谁允许你动了？”那声音此时危险得可怕，“我知道了，你的屁股也需要一些疼痛。”

哈利惊慌地喘息着，声音继续拖长了声音，语气中带上了一些慵懒，“我用脚勾下了你的裤子，我的鞋底顺着你的股沟向下滑动，鞋尖摩擦着你的臀部的肌肤，你感受到我在你身上击打而变得温热的马鞭在你的臀部周围蠢蠢欲动……”

“啪！”一声鞭子敲击到皮面上的声音突兀地在寂静得只有哈利喘息的房间里响起，哈利不由自主地混身一颤，好像真的有一只皮鞭狠狠地抽在了他的臀瓣上一般，他甚至感觉到有一边臀部火辣辣的，但他的欲望却因此而更加高涨。

声音没有再说话，取而代之地又是几声毫无规律的鞭响，哈利头脑昏昏胀胀的，犹如被迷雾笼罩着，全身的感官仿佛都集中在了下半身，他在鞭声中喘息着，汗水顺着脸颊滑落，恍惚之中，他听到一声叹息一般的耳语：“射出来。”

明明未曾解开的牛仔裤还紧紧束缚着他的欲望，但那液体却再也抑制不住地射了出来，由于无法完全勃起，那液体如果失禁一般流了出来，快感因此而变得更加绵长。

有好长一段时间，哈利只能失神地瘫软在椅子上大口的呼吸着，就像一条脱了水的鱼终于跃入水中一般。

“这真的令人惊叹！”他赞扬道。

房间里的光线恢复了正常，这对于适应了黑暗的双眼而言有一瞬间的刺痛，哈利下意识地用手挡了挡眼睛。

 

“我看到您资料中填写着，‘如果首次服务体验满意，希望能维持一段一对一持续性的关系‘。”声音恢复到了乏味无趣的状态，甚至显得比之前更加冷漠而不耐。

哈利皱了皱眉，肯定道：“是的，你知道，关于我的身份问题，我不能每次都找不一样的人解决问题，这件事知道的人越少越好。”

声音再次陷入了沉默，哈利因此而感到一丝不安。

“那么你同意接受我的申请吗？”哈利问道，“你此前一直没有回答我这个问题。”

声音又沉默了片刻，最终像是从牙缝里挤出来一个回答：“不。”

“不？”哈利瞪大了眼睛，显然没有预料到这个答案。

“是的，不！”那声音莫名显得有些恼怒，但很快又强迫自己恢复了正常，“经过刚刚的测试，我不认为我能够与救世主大人愉快的相处持续性的一段时间。我并非您最好的选择。您的需求，任何一位高级调教师都能给予您，我尤其向您推荐榜单上排名第一的32号，他的鞭法出神入化，最重要的是，他是救世主的狂热粉丝，我想他宁愿失业也会推掉所有预约来满足救世主的要求的。您不必担心我会泄露您的隐私，我们都签署了相当严格的保密协定，即使我们今后打了照面，我也会当作我们从没见过。”声音因为压抑着愤怒与不知名的情绪而颤抖着，他说：“告辞。”

“马尔福！”哈利急切地大喊了一声，“你不准走，你这个混蛋白痴！”

即将离去的脚步声停了下来，谢天谢地，如果他执意要离开，哈利保证他今晚要多付一份破坏公共设施的赔偿金。

“你知道是我？”那声音愣住了，接着，那笼罩在他声音之上如同迷雾一般的咒语渐渐消散了，德拉科·马尔福的嗓音清晰地传了过来，“你从什么时候发现的？”

“一开始，从一开始我就知道是你。”哈利长叹了一口气，“我从一些渠道得知了你的下落，我探查到这里是布雷斯·扎比尼的产业，你这销声匿迹的五年多来都在为他工作。我就是来找你的，白痴！我知道你绝不会放任我的申请流到别人的手中，结果你竟然想亲手将我推给别人？你以为我真的有什么性虐倾向，被人三言两语就能撩拨地射出来吗！不是任何人都可以，只是因为你而已！”

屏风那头再一次沉默了，接着那面屏风抖动着，然后消失在了空气中，那根本就不是一面屏风，那里什么都没有，只不过是一个简单的障眼法罢了。屏风消散之后，德拉科·马尔福出现在了房间的另一头。他如同哈利所想象的那样，身穿着一套得体的西服，黑色的巫师袍搭在身上，只扣了最顶上的绿宝石搭扣。五年不见，他的头发已及前胸，被一根墨绿色的丝带侧系起束成一束，顺着右肩搭在胸前。

他灰色的眼睛迟疑地看向哈利，嘟囔道：“自然，我的魅力咒语无人能敌。”

“德拉科。”哈利忍不住笑了起来，“我是一名傲罗记得吗？我通过了魅力咒语的测试，现在就算将一个媚娃放在我面前我都能做到不动如山。”

“但我三言两语就让你射了出来。”德拉科眯起眼睛。

哈利毫不畏惧目不转睛地盯着德拉科，认真道：“是的，我从来都无法抵抗你。你就是我的危险，我的刺激，我所需要的让我的生活沸腾起来必不可少的条件。”

德拉科感到自己像是被谁扼住了喉咙一般，呼吸困难到几乎要窒息，他只感到头脑一阵眩晕，整个世界都交叉倒错着，神魂颠倒，晦暗不明。然而在那光怪陆离模糊不清的世界里，唯有那一双碧绿的眼睛，永恒不变的闪亮夺目，像是他起伏不定的人生中唯一的灯塔，永恒的星辰。

“留下来，德拉科，留在我的身边。”那双眼睛的主人这样说道，就像在要求着一个更古不变的诺言。

德拉科不认为他能真的给予他这样一个沉重的诺言，他怕誓言太重，压碎他们单薄得似一缕纱线的联结。

但他留了下来。

END


End file.
